


Naturally Supernatural

by Joxie



Series: Naturally Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Dean is given a very special gift and he can’t return it, even if he could Sam wouldn’t let him.  Naturally Supernatural Universe - Naturally supernatural, The New Kid In Town and Family Matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

NATURALLY SUPERNATURAL 

 

BY

 

JOXIE

 

 

Castiel looked down at Dean who was still out for the count lying still as death on the hospital bed “I wish I could spare you this” his steady hand pulled down the sheet “you have done so much for him already.”

 

The white hospital tee shirt was gently pulled up and a warm palm pressed down on Dean’s stomach “The lord loves you never forget that you are his beloved son.”

 

 

*

 

 

A murmuring voice woke Dean from his deep and pleasant sleep. He moved restlessly and the noise paused for a second “Dean” someone grabbed his hand where it lay on the bed.

 

His eyes snapped open “Jesus quit shouting” he demanded hoarsely.

 

Sam grinned “You’re awake” he self consciously let go of his brothers hand.

 

“What happened?” Dean flashed him a look of disapproval.

 

“You fell off the bed” Dean just looked at him “we were fooling around you slipped and hit your head on the corner of the bed side table.”

 

“And” Dean wanted the rest.

 

“You went out like a light” Sam told him.

 

“When are we getting out of here?” Dean pulled the bed sheets back and was out of the bed looking for his clothes.

 

“I guess now” Sam sighed.

 

“That’s right Sammy now” Dean turned as he pulled his tee shirt up.

 

Sam jumped “What the hell is that?” He exclaimed and was over at Dean’s side within seconds.

 

He ran a finger over the hand print on Dean’s stomach making him squirm and step away from him.

 

“Getting a bit personal there Sammy” Dean said lightly and looked down “Cas” he hissed through his teeth.

 

Sam reached out and pressed his own hand over the red scar tissue it pulsed under his touch. Dean turned and dislodged him intent on getting dressed as quick as possible.

 

Dean went on to discharge himself from hospital even though the doctor didn’t approve. Thinking Sam looked the more responsible one he addressed his words to him.

 

“You should keep an eye on your partner for the next forty eight hours head injuries can be tricky things. Any sickness, double vision or violent headaches bring him back at once.”

 

Sam made all the right noises and they left the hospital behind them. After a few brief heated words Dean agreed to ride shotgun and let Sam take the wheel of the Impala.

 

He regretted his decision immediately when Sam slapped the steering wheel and snarled “What the hell is he up to now?”

 

Dean patted the dashboard “Take no notice baby he’s not mad at you” he shot Sam a warning look.

 

“He’s got to be up to something” Sam went on “that hand print is bad mojo.”

 

“Drive Sam” Dean ordered “lets get back to the motel and you can get with the research geek boy.”

 

Later in there room Sam stared at his laptop screen frowning “Nothing not a thing.”

 

“There’s got to be something could it be a blessing of some sort” Dean asked less than hopefully. 

 

“Your stomach does need all the help it can get but no” Sam cracked half a smile “Angels don’t go around touching mortals tummies for fun or otherwise according to everything I’ve read.”

 

 

*

 

 

The aroma of coffee assaulted Dean’s nostrils and he blinked his eyes open took a deep breath and his stomach clenched. In record time he rolled out of bed and bolted for the bathroom clashing the door behind him.

 

Sam looked up from his laptop and asked “You alright Dean?” When his brother didn’t answer he got up and followed him into the bathroom. Where he found him on his knees head almost shoved down the toilet vomiting.

 

“Dean!” He quickly wet a wash cloth “you’re going back to hospital.”

 

Dean paused to look at Sam his skin pale and covered in sweat “am not it’s just a stomach bug.”

 

Carefully Sam wiped Dean’s lips and face with the cloth “your head took a heck of a crack.”

 

“Stop being such a girl Sammy I’m fine I’ve had worse hangovers” Dean complained.

 

Sam doubted that but backed off “There’s coffee when you’re ready” he turned to leave the bathroom.

 

Dean groaned and brought up stomach acid and Sam swung back towards him “hospital…”

 

With effort Dean yanked his tee shirt up “And when the doctor asks about this?”

 

“Fine but if you get any worse” Sam conceded.

 

“Yeah, yeah back to the men in white coats” Dean climbed to his feet and followed Sam out of the bathroom.

 

Sam went back to his laptop while Dean washed, dressed and then flopped back onto the bed. For long minutes there was silence as Sam tapped away and Dean concentrated on keeping still.

 

“Being sick in the morning, coffee turning your stomach, there is one thing that comes to mind it’s crazy but could you be pregnant?” Sam waited for Dean’s reaction.

 

“Are you high? I mean angels are dicks but I can’t see them doing that for any reason” Dean didn’t look amused.

 

“There previous for it Jesus Christ born to be the saviour of man kind” Sam added unwisely.

 

“We’re not talking about this get on with your research” Dean snapped all big brother.

 

The room became silent again, Dean looked down at his ankles there was something different about them. It then hit him they were swollen, why did he have swollen ankles? He felt uneasy and somewhat afraid even if he couldn’t admit it out loud. His hand drifted down to his stomach where he found a small hard mound, he jumped in surprise causing Sam to look at him.

 

He ignored the enquiring look and closed his eyes as if he were about to fall asleep. But he was as far from rest as could be his brain just wouldn’t stop. Sam couldn’t be right could he? No it was impossible he was male and hundreds of girls could testify to that fact.

 

Dean just couldn’t shake the feeling that Sam had hit the nail on the head, reason and denial fought within him. He didn’t want to be pregnant, oh god he was going to have a child and he was frightened. 

 

Sam had continued watching his brother who was lounging on the bed one hand stoking his stomach the other propping up his head. Dean looked vulnerable and in need of protection.

 

“We should contact Bobby we’re going to need help” Sam got up and approached the bed.

 

“No” Dean blurted the word out.

 

Sam sat next to him “We can’t cope with this on our own.”

 

“I’m not I can’t be” Dean went silent when he realized Sam wasn’t listening his eyes instead fixed on Dean’s chest “What the…”

 

Sam pulled up Dean’s tee shirt and questioningly rubbed a finger tip over an exposed nipple. Looking his brother in the eye he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it clean.

 

“Your lactating” he breathed deeply “producing milk.”

 

Sam pushed him flat on his back and removed the tee shirt completely. He brought his lips back to Dean’s nipple and sucked gently while resting a hand on Dean’s bump.

 

“What the fuck?” Dean complained but with no heat “Start singing you’re having my baby and I’ll clock you one.”

 

Sam’s lips quirked around the nipple and he steadily stroked the bump in time with his suckling.

 

“Jesus that feels” Dean was lost for words.

 

Sam released the nipple “Good, fantastic am I getting warm?”

 

“Get back to it you dirty whore” Dean ordered breathlessly. 

 

Sam unfastened Dean’s jeans and took a firm hold of his hard cock pulling and squeezing it with just the right amount of pressure. As his lips trailed over to the other neglected nipple and latched on. Dean’s body violently jerked and he came with a loud yell. Triggering Sam’s own climax.

 

When Dean came to he had been cleaned up and put to bed. He thought he should be annoyed about this but couldn’t summon up the energy. Sam was back at the table staring at his laptop screen.

 

“Find anything” Dean asked his tone a little to vulnerable for his liking.

 

“Most so called male pregnancies have turned out to be fake from what I’ve read so far” Sam frowned “we are way to calm about this you know?”

 

“I could freak out if you like” Dean offered sarcastically. 

 

Sam ignored the comment “There’s some milk and crackers on the bed side table for you.”

 

Dean gave him a dirty look but pulled himself into a sitting position and reached for the glass. He took a sip and amazingly his stomach didn’t reject it. So he took a longer pull and sighed.

 

“What now?” He asked.

 

“Bobby would help” Sam replied.

 

“Not yet I can’t face him” Dean blushed at the admission.

 

“Okay but soon” Sam closed his laptop “why would he do such a thing?”

 

“Cas? Who knows maybe he just thought it was a good idea at the time” Dean put the glass down.

 

“Are we even sure it was him” Sam was frowning again.

 

“Who else would they send” Dean shrugged.

 

“How do you feel?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Fine” seeing the look in Sam’s eyes he continued “tired, achy but fine” he added “I’m a bit hungry.”

 

 

*

 

 

His jeans were a tight fit and his shoes pinched like the very devil. But Dean dutifully ignored both as he waited for his food to arrive. The waitress grinned at him as she put his plate before him. Fries, burger, sausage and bacon all swimming in grease. The smell alone set him heaving and he was out of his chair and heading for the bathroom in double quick time.

 

“Aren’t you going to see if your friend is okay?” The waitress asked.

 

“Yeah, can you take that away” he gestured at the greasy mess “and bring a glass of milk, unsalted crackers and a piece of that cherry pie instead.” With that he went after Dean.

 

Dean was hanging over one of the sinks he looked dreadful “Come on I’ve got you some more milk and crackers” Sam offered lamely.

 

“Fuck your milk and crackers” Dean rasped back ungratefully.

 

“And a piece of cherry pie” Sam continued patiently.

 

Back at there table Dean drank his milk and ignored the crackers. Sam had a salad and drank tea instead of coffee in deference to Dean’s queasy stomach. 

 

“If you don’t want that I’ll have it” Sam reached for the pie but Dean got there first.

 

Dean ate slowly chewing each mouthful thoroughly before swallowing it. When the last bite was gone he pushed the plate aside and finished his milk.

 

“Happy?” He enquired dramatically then groaned his hand going to his head.

 

“Are you going to be sick again?” Sam asked looking for something to use.

 

“Cut me a break Sammy” Dean slumped forward his other hand going to his jeans and he frantically unbuttoned them “get me out of here” he hissed.

 

Sam threw some money on the table and helped the strangely subdued Dean to stand up and out to the car. Once seated in the Impala with doors closed Dean ripped the zip to his jeans open and sighed. He ran a hand over his bump which had gown notably.

 

All the while he muttered “What the fuck, what the fuck…”

 

Sam stepped on the gas and rushed them back to the motel. After almost carrying Dean into there room he turned around and flinched.

 

Castiel stood there impassively “You should lie down” he advised Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Take it away you prick” Dean demanded tiredly.

 

“That is impossible” Castiel replied flatly “you carry hope.”

 

“It is a child then?” Sam asked trying to cover his excitement.

 

“Yes” Castiel said simply.

 

“Tell me I’m not carrying the new Christ” Dean asked his tone verging on panic.

 

“There is only one Christ” Castiel responded “I will return tonight be ready” he disappeared right before there very eyes.

 

“What does he mean be ready?” Sam asked.

 

“How the fuck should I know” Dean was pulling his clothes off.

 

“Dude?” Sam stated.

 

“They itch my skin is” Dean looked pained “don’t laugh sensitive.”

 

He lay down on the bed naked his baby bump large drawing Sam’s attention making him feel smug. That was his Dean and his baby and nobody was ever going to take them away from him.

 

Dean looked at Sam “Don’t leave me.”

 

“No worries you’re stuck with me” Sam came over to the bed and sat down. 

 

He placed a hand on Dean’s stomach and stroked the stretched flesh “You’re hot” he announced.

 

Dean managed a weak grin “The whole world knows this.”

 

Sam got a bowl of cold water and a cloth; carefully he began to wipe Dean down.

 

“Why me?” Dean wanted to know.

 

“Because you’re beautiful” Dean only snorted at that “because you take it up the ass” Sam bit his lip.

 

“Bitch” Dean breathed.

 

“Jerk” Sam returned and continued to take care of his brother.

 

 

*

 

 

Castiel took in the scene before him, Sam and Dean lay naked and tangled together sleeping peacefully. Short moments later he became aware that sleepy eyes were watching him in return.

 

“It is time Sam you must leave” he ordered calmly.

 

“He stays” Dean was in no mood to stand any shit angel or not.

 

“You will not interfere” Castiel directed at Sam without giving him the chance to reply he then spoke to Dean “lie on your back” seeing him struggle to comply Castiel added “help him Sam.”

 

Staring at the ceiling Dean gripped Sam’s hand tightly “Now what?”

 

“Hold still I’m not going to hurt you” Castiel soothed. 

 

Castiel’s hand came to rest on the hand print on Dean’s stomach. Slowly and steadily he pressed down on it. His hand sank through the flesh disappearing.

 

“It burns” Dean moaned and turned his head into Sam’s shoulder he didn’t care that he was hanging onto Sam like a life line.

 

Castiel tugged sharply on something then eased the child through Dean’s flesh. The baby screamed on its first breath only going quiet when it was placed on Dean’s now unblemished and perfect stomach.

 

“Your son has a fine pair of lungs” Castiel smiled down at them.

 

The words seemed to hang in the air and Castiel was gone again and they were alone. Sam eased himself from Dean and stood up, he stripped a pillow case from a pillow and cautiously wrapped their son in it.

 

“He’s beautiful our son is beautiful” Sam couldn’t help the words tumbling from his mouth “your amazing Dean look at him you’re a natural…” 

 

“There is nothing natural about a man having a baby” Dean retorted he refused to look at Sam or the child in his arms.

 

“It would appear to be natural for you” Sam replied without thinking.

 

“Fuck off and take that thing with you” Dean snarled.

 

Sam ignored the direct order and approached the bed “Don’t you ever call our son that again.”

 

“Why are you so sure he’s yours” Dean was tired.

 

“Because you are mine Dean and however much you flirt you don’t stray” Sam sat on the bed and offered Dean the child “Come on take him.”

 

“No” Dean refused not meeting Sam eyes. 

 

“Your lactating you’re meant to feed him” Sam responded patiently.

 

“I don’t want any of this” but all the same he allowed Sam to place the baby in his arms.

 

The small mouth latched onto his nipple instinctively, Dean’s head fell back onto his pillow and he closed his eyes. All he could feel was his son suckling at his breast, drawing the milk from him hungrily. Almost against his will he brought a hand up to help support the child’s head. There was nothing else he could do but accept the situation and make sure that their son knew he was loved and wanted.

 

“I’m not a woman” Dean said as he opened his eyes.

 

“No your not but you’re his Mom and he needs you we both need you” Sam paused “Let me look after you both.”

 

Dean gave a reluctant nod “Only if I get to return the favour” he added quickly.

 

“What are we going to call him?” Sam asked breaking the developing silence.

 

“Robert John has a nice ring to it” Dean offered “Robbie for short.”

 

“Killing two birds with one stone Robbie it is” Sam smiled.

 

 

*

 

 

Castiel looked at Gabriel and asked “The child?”

 

“Will save the world by doing nothing both Sam and Dean will be so wrapped up in him naught else will matter” Gabriel promised him.

 

“Robert John will be a great hunter” Castiel surmised.

 

“He is a Winchester” Gabriel confirmed.

 

“Can I watch over them?” Castiel held his breath only to release it when Gabriel smiled.

 

“They are in your charge look after them well they deserve the very best of care” it was an order that Castiel would find very easy to follow.

 

 

The End


End file.
